An Evening At The Shades
Log Title: An Evening at the Shades Characters: Kamakura, Major Bludd Location: The Shades Club, Manhattan, New York City Date: December 9, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Kamakura goes in search of clues to the death of a prominent executive, and the trail leads directly to Major Bludd. Manhattan - New York City Manhattan -- what most people think of when they think of New York City. It is one of the most famous places on Earth, and the hemisphere's gateway to Europe and the rest of the Old World. It is the seat of the United Nations, and one of the world's most important financial centers. Its skyscrapered landscape is unequalled anywhere, studded with more fabled landmarks, streets, squares, and commercial facilities than any other city except Paris. It is also the cultural and media capital of the United States, and the city's influence constantly radiates across the planet thanks to New York-based television programs, newspapers and magazines, book publishers, fashion and design leaders, and artistic trendsetters. Its streets team with throngs of businessmen, tourists, and residents, and it seems almost every corner is protected by the armoured watch of the MARS Corporation. The Shades Club The Shades Club is a well-to-do private club that caters to a prestigious clientele. The club occupies three floors of a high-rise building and includes a well-stocked bar, a dance club, and private rooms for guests. Kamakura is investigating the death of Geoffrey Gaines. He heads into the club, to see if there are any leads, following up with the investigation made by the 20th precinct. The Shades Club is full nearly to capacity tonight. Posh people of varying ages, races, and genders mill about in the first floor foyer area. A maitre d' approaches the newcomer. "Good evening sir," the young man greets. His white tuxedo is absolutely spotless. "Welcome to Shades. May I see your membership card?" Kamakura produces a card which reads the name "AJ Riley". "Yes, sir." He says. He's wearing a leather jacket, over clean dresss slacks, with a black turtleneck and rust colored scarf. The kid is trying to look urban douc..erm, like a hipster. "Thank you." he says, looking over the gathered patrons. The man takes the card from Kamakura's hand, returning it after a moment's inspection. "Very good, Mr Riley," he says. The foyer is filled with people, but none of them look particularly seedy. The more sedate bar and lounge area is on the second floor. Kamakura is looking for business contacts of Mr. Gaines. He heads to the bar area, listening for tidbits of information from the foyer. As Kamakura heads for the stairs, he passes a small group of twenty-somethings lingering near the staircase. "Didja hear?" one says, grinning. "They got Gaines, that lousy creep." The comment is answered by snickers from the others. "Good!" pipes up a petite woman. "I don't care what the legal system says: that dude was guilty as sin." A third ponders, "I wonder who's gonna get all that money he stole?" Kamakura pauses at the conversation, trying to move in closer without being seen. He tries to get faces, so he can see who is discussing the Gaines situation. The group don't notice Kamakura's attention and continue discussing a variety of topics: their dating situations, the annoying person on their floor at work who keep swiping their lunches, and various political topics. A stocky man in a black tux brushes up against Kamakura on his way to the stairs. "Sorry," he mutters as he passes by. Kamakura moves out of the way, listening for more information, to see if anyhting else comes about. So far, so good. The man was disliked and a possible thief. Interesting. The twenty-somethings don't mention Gaines again. Laughter spills down the stairway, briefly punctuating the music playing in the foyer. Kamakura heads upstairs to see if he can hear anything new up there. Maybe the bar is more informative. In the bar/lounge on the second floor, various groupings of people sit at tables or at the polished mahogany bar. The murmur of conversations spilling over one another fills the room with a dull hum. Periodically a voice or laugh will ring out from one area or another. In one corner, a wide half-circle of a table seats six people. They're focused in on a dark-haired man at one edge as he talks animatedly about something. Kamakura heads closer to the table, with the dark man. He tries to find out exactly what he's talking about. "And wouldn't ya know it," the man drawls in an Australian accent, "the guy just waltzes into me crosshairs." He laughs, pausing in his story to take a sip of brown liquor from his glass. The onlookers variously chuckle or display expressions of surprise. "C'mon, Bludd," demands a heavyset man in a grey suit, "nobody's that stupid." "Oh, you'd be surprised, mate," insists the storyteller. "Just because they've got money don't mean they've got brains." Kamakura recognizes the man: Major Bludd. Kamakura's face darkens a bit. How interesting to find him here. And talking about an assassination. He has a bad suspicion that he may have found his man. He continues to listen for confirmation. That's all he'd need to bring the man to justice. The dark-haired man looks up as the newcomer approaches the table. He straightens in his seat, and the group at the table tense in response. "Help ya?" he asks, levelling a suspicious glare at Kamakura. Kamakura tries to fake a British accent to cover his normal voice. "Heard you talking about some sort of hit." he says. "Sounds interesting, eh?" he says. "Wouldn't be the Gaines man by any chance?" The heavyset man begins to get to his feet, but Bludd lays a hand on his arm and he sits back down. "An' who're you, then, t'be bargin' in askin' questions, eh?" The others at the table mutter to each other, casting unfriendly glares Kamakura's way. "Be right back," says the woman at the opposite end of the table from Bludd, sliding out and heading for the back of the lounge. Kamakura answers. "Just an interested party, who wishes to know just who the man was who offed Gaines.' He answers. He keeps his eyes on the woman for a moment. That face may be recognisable. The woman doesn't immediately call to mind any known ne'er-do-well Kamakura can think of. She disappears from sight into a hallway at the back of the lounge. Bludd sits back and picks up his drink glass again. "Life's full o' mysteries," he offers. Kamakura lowers his voice, making sure his voice is recognisable. "Isn't it, Major?" Bludd narrows his eyes at the redhead. "You've heard of me, have you?" The heavyset man gets to his feet, sliding out from behind the table to stand near Kamakura. Bludd smiles. "Not surprised. I'm a popular fellow." He lifts his chin. "Just how is it y'know me, then, Mister..." He trails off, obviously fishing for a name. Kamakura chuckles. "Heard of your work. I was wondering if this job was related to another one that I heard of?" "Which one's that?" Bludd asks. Kamakura says pointedly. "The murder of Gregory Gaines." Major Bludd glances to the others seated with him at the table. "I dunno who yer talkin' about," he drawls, looking back to Kamakura. "Look, if you got somethin' serious t'say, say it." Kamakura decides for another tactic. Even if he can't get Bludd to admit to Gaines openly, he can bring him in for being a open terrorist on American soil. "Major Bludd. This is Kamakura, with the US Army." he shows his badge. "You are under arrest for many various attempts of terrorism on United States soil, and a possible suspect in the murder of Gregory Gaines. Will you come quietly?" Major Bludd stares in disbelief at the young man's audacity. "It's not nice t'threaten a fellow when he's relaxing with his mates," he drawls. The heavyset man lunges for Kamakura, seeking to wrap his arms around the man and pin his arms to his sides. Bludd's companions slip out from behind the table. The mercenary's hand reaches into his jacket. GAME: Kamakura PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Kamakura is bold, if anything, and extremely fast. The ninja moves out of the way quickly, moving into a defensive position. He keeps his eyes on the heavyset man, and doesn't see Bludd reach into his jacket. "I suppose I have no manners." he quips. Bludd's companions seem disinclined to get involved in a physical confrontation, and quickly scatter. The heavyset man's arms close on empty air and he turns, meaty fists clenched, toward the ninja. "Suppose not," Bludd agrees, his hand still inside his jacket. "Let's not make a mess o' the place, shall we?" He frowns. "Though I suppose it's more'n the ol' bonehead deserves fer lettin' you in here." Kamakura pauses, his own hand going to his jacket. He sits down quietly. "I suppose not. I guess we're not the only ones with surprises in here." he motions at the other men. "Quite a haul, on Gaines, if you're the man I'm looking for.' Bludd's other table companions are nowhere to be seen. The heavyset man looms behind Kamakura. "You're not too bright," Bludd says, "declaring me under arrest and then sitting down like yer me best mate." His hand withdraws a .45 caliber handgun from within his jacket. "You got two choices: clear out on yer own, or get hauled out on a stretcher." Kamakura nods "If that's the way it's going to be." He brings out his own glock. "Shall we have a staredown then?" He aims it at the Major, keeping the man behind him in mind. Major Bludd snorts. "Get outta here, kid," he replies. "Save yerself some trouble." Kamakura says quietly. "You know it's not that easy. If I leave, you're coming with me." Major Bludd laughs aloud. "Spare me from cretins," he mutters. "Ray, grab this loser. Let's see how he likes it without any air t'breathe." The heavyset man behind Kamakura lunges for him again. GAME: Kamakura PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Kamakura moves out of the man's way again and looks to the man. "Ray, if I were you, I'd leave us to our business. This isn't going to be pretty." he warns. "Yer right," Bludd agrees, levelling his pistol at Kamakura and firing. >> Major Bludd strikes Kamakura with Pistol . << Kamakura takes the shot to his left shoulder and winces. "So that's how it's going to be.." He says, already bleeding through his shirt. "And that was a rental!" He return fires, with his glock. "We'll see who'se standing in the end." >> Kamakura strikes Major Bludd with Pistol. << Kamakura sends a radio transmission. The soft sound of the suppressed pistols don't immediately catch the attention of many other patrons in the bar. Bludd slides under the table to avoid the fire, but not quickly enough. A round from Kamakura's pistol pierces his leather jacket and lodges in the flesh beneath. From beneath the table he swings a leg, hoping to knock the redheaded agent off his feet. >> Major Bludd misses Kamakura with Kick. << Kamakura gets a call from the bluetooth in his ear. He calls back. "Bludd." he says. "It's starting to get heated here." He ducks the kick, coming back for a roundhouse. He's in commmunication with others, it seems. >> Kamakura misses Major Bludd with Kick. << From beneath the table, Bludd launches himself at Kamakura in an attempt to knock him off his feet. >> Major Bludd strikes Kamakura with Bash. << Kamakura is knocked down, and distracted. He tries to roll out of the way, and get some distance between himself and Bludd. His right hand goes to something metallic up his sleeve and out comes a.. shruiken. He throws it at the mercenary, trying to get an edge. >> Kamakura strikes Major Bludd with Punch. << The shuriken finds a gap between Bludd's jacket and his belt. He barks in pain and fires off another round as he backs away. "Ray, gimme a hand, here!" The heavyset man moves in toward the redheaded young man. >> Major Bludd strikes Kamakura with M9 . << Kamakura takes another shot this time, wincing as Ray moves into place. "This is not going to go well." he murmurs to himself. Time to take down Bludd before this becomes a problem. He fires back with that glock, aiming for Bludd's kneecap. >> Kamakura misses Major Bludd with Punch. << "Gave ya a choice, boy," Bludd calls, his face split in a wicked grin. Behind Kamakura, Ray makes another attempt to grab the agent as Bludd backs toward the exit his comrades recently used. >> Major Bludd succeeds with his generic combat roll on Kamakura. << Kamakura is grabbed by Ray, allowing Bludd to make his escape. "Come back here!" He calls, struggling in the larger man's grasp. He tries to headbutt the man to escape! Major Bludd tucks his .45 back into his jacket and heads down the back stairs. By the time he reaches the ground floor, he's on the phone with one of his choicer contacts in the New York area. He jogs, somewhat painfully, down the alley behind the club toward an agreed-upon rendezvous point. Meanwhile, Ray holds Kamakura until he thinks Bludd's safely away, then gives him a shove. "Get outta here, punk," he rumbles in a deep bass voice. "There's security on their way up here right now, and you got no membership." Kamakura returns his gun to the holster, thinking this is a good time to run himself. He heads for the door. "There will be another time, Major Bludd." he snarls. "I will bring you to justice." Category:2010 Category:Logs